


Starting all over again

by UndeadRobins



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [15]
Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Any, Any, "See you in another life, Brother" [Filled as Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles] (and purposely messed with timelines)
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149623
Kudos: 1





	Starting all over again

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Any, Any, "See you in another life, Brother" [Filled as Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles] (and purposely messed with timelines)

Derek's already said goodbye to his brother too many times, in too many timelines, in too many ways, and he can't bring himself to say it again, not like this.

They both know what will happen to Kyle when he steps into the time bubble, and they both know that Derek will follow eventually, even if they both know he'll be too late to save everyone.

But this is time travel, where timelines shift as easily as the weather, where death isn't as final as it used to be, and where Derek knows this isn't the end for either of them.

"See you in another life, brother."


End file.
